


Things That Should Not Be Taken Lightly

by shamshamtriea



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Implied Violence, Ruby Rose is a Faunus, Self-Harm, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Verbal Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 17:43:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14477874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shamshamtriea/pseuds/shamshamtriea
Summary: Ruby is a faunus, and due to that, she was constantly beaten up for being different. Weiss came to help.





	Things That Should Not Be Taken Lightly

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I'm posting in here. Hope you enjoy this story!
> 
> Warning! Do not attempt suicide or consider self-harm. Talk to a trusted person about everything that's weighing you, even though you won't, at least, tell them a bit, if you can.

_Pain._ _It has always been there since the start. Whether I'm outside or hiding. It's always there, not until I met her._

* * *

 

"Oh, lookie here, there's a faunus."

"I wonder how much they worth."

"Look at those ears, they're hideous!"

_This has always been my life. Continuous verbal abuse and beatings from different person because I'm different. I'm a normal person, but in sense I'm not. I'm a faunus, and that's an abnormality._

"You know what's good for you? It's to die of course."

"I bet she was abandoned because she's a faunus."

"You're a disgrace to the humanity!"

"Die!!"

"You should die! You've got no place here!!" 

"Urgh!!" I screamed as I was kicked by a stranger. They continuously beat me until I was down, eating dirt. After hours of beating, they finally left me alone. I mentally sighed in relief and tried to stand up. Keyword; "tried".

I gritted my teeth as I forcefully pushed myself up. I fell down, but that didn't stop me from trying again. If I can endure their beatings, then I can stand up. When I successfully stood up, I limped to the nearest alleyway where no one is for sure to come.

As I hid on a bunch of crates laying around, I let out a sigh. At last, even just for today, I could at least hide away. As I was beginning to doze off, my stomach started to growl.

"Urgghh..." I moaned in hunger as I tried to stifle my growling stomach. "I wish someone end my suffering."

I slowly stood up and pulled my hoodie to cover my ears and face. I began to walk, albeit swaying a little before coming out from the alleyway. I walked with my head down. I looked at my feet all tattered up, filled with dirt and mostly fungus and germs. Definitely germs. I walked and walked until I reached the market place.

"Time to earn a living." I whispered to myself and began to stealthy picked pocket every person whom I think are bad person. My judgement has been sharp since I was a little kid, so I can tell. After I finished my "work" I went up to a seller.

"Can I buy some apple?" I asked. The seller looked down on me and smirked.

"As if, brat." He said, spitting on me.

_Ew. Gross._ I thought.

He pushed me and I fell on my rear and my hoodie fell.  _Oh no._ I thought. He looked at me and gasped.

"A faunus!!" He said and grabbed a knife. I immediately ran even though my feet hurts. I kept running until I reached the alleyway I've been hiding lately. I immediately slipped in the alleyway and went to my makeshift bed, which consists of boxes and rags I found somewhere in a trash or two.

I slumped on the floor and pant,sighing in relief. I looked up and my vision blurred.

_Why am I born this way. I shouldn't have lived._

I picked up a knife in my pocket and looked at my wrist. They are full of scars. Two or more wouldn't hurt.

I pressed down the blade and felt it sink in my skin. I yelped in pain, but this pain is not even way close to the pain I've always been through. I felt a tear drop, I'm crying. I haven't cried for almost a year, why now...

I stifle my cries as my hands went autopilot and just continues to scar my wrist. I'm numb. Haven't I've been numb before. 

I suddenly heard footsteps and looked around alarmed. I stood up and saw someone approaching me. I readied my knife, but it was stopped by a pair of hands.

_An angel..._

That's the only thing that came in my mind before I was enveloped by darkness.

* * *

 

"Ruby! Wake up! Ruby!"

I woke up with a start and stared at the person beside me. Her face is scrunched, showing concern. Her brows burrowed and her hands holding onto mine.

"Weiss..." I muttered. My eyes stung and tears began to flow. 

"Weiss.. Weiss.." I called, clutching her hand. "I... I..."

"Shh, Ruby. It's alright. I'm here." She said as she holds my hand tightly. She looked at me and lifted herself up, kissing my forehead. She looked down and smiled at me.

"Weiss..." I sobbed. "I don't deserve someone like you. And you don't deserve someone like me who's a faunus."

"That's not true, Ruby." Said Weiss as her ocean-like eyes stared at my silver ones. "In fact, it's the other way around. I don't deserve someone like you... not even in a million years."

"Weiss..." I stared at her eyes. Her eyes that is filled with different emotions. Concern... Care... Love...

"I love you, Weiss." I muttered, pressing my forehead with hers. She giggled.

"I love you too, Ruby."

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I actually don't know why the title is like that considering the content. I guess, what I'm saying is, one should not take things so lightly. We don't know what's behind everything, and surely some of them are worth to find out regardless of what are the consequences, in other cases, results.
> 
> And it doesn't even help when it comes with depression. And yes, I'm talking by experience. "Things" like depression should not be taken so lightly. Depression is not some sort of cold or fever, so don't expect for it to disappear so quickly. And you can't judge one person because they're depressed or something.
> 
> What I'm saying is, please be considerate to those who have depression.
> 
> Then again, the content is a bit far, but you can see it anyway.
> 
> Anyways, if you have depression, you should talk to someone(even tho it doesn't help that much), well hey, at least they eases you, even if just a bit.


End file.
